


It's Complicated

by FoxxyGoddess



Series: Not Quite Abandonded From FF.net [2]
Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Fangirls, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Sharing a Body, Short Chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxxyGoddess/pseuds/FoxxyGoddess
Summary: Daisuke gets all he wanted and more from his lovers. Dark shares their feelings with Satoshi & Krad. Note: the Kaito are permanently bonded to their tamers and each other.cross posted on ff.net under different title





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own imagination. I'm not mad, my friends are flat broke too.
> 
> 'Daisuke/ **Dark'** inner talk  
>  ~Satoshi/ _Krad~_ inner talk  
>  ***Dark** / _Krad*_ inner talk

 

~*~

 

Daisuke walked into the kitchen, only to freeze. There in all his glory stood Krad, naked in nothing but an apron. Finally overcoming his shock, Daisuke noticed that Krad was cooking.

**'naked!?'**

'i thought you were sleeping?'

**'i was, but then you committed the picture of Krad naked in an apron to memory. that kind of sight would wake the dead just for a glimpse.'**

'you are such a pervert.'

**'well so are you. it seems that you're making Krad worry.'**

Coming back to reality, Daisuke saw that Krad was looking at him in concern. Blushing brightly, he stammered an apology. Making his way to the fridge, Daisuke resisted the urge to fondle as he passed by Krad.

The relationship of the four had changed greatly after Dark's confession to both Satoshi. Daisuke had moved with Satoshi into an apartment, both getting jobs to pay for the rent. Dark and Krad finally agreed to split the household chores in place of paying rent as Dark was still a infamous thief and Krad lacked people skills of any kind. Daisuke was the only person Krad was extremely gentle with.

_~he's so cute when he blushes like that. so innocent.~_

~yet he's a total sex fiend, you'd never think it. the shy ones seem so pure till they have you on your back naked.~

Memories from the night they admitted their feelings came flooding back. Daisuke on his back, cursing for more. Writhing in pleasure, then screaming out his love out loud. The mental images caused a blush to form.

Daisuke looked over his shoulder to see Krad's flushed face. Being the worrying person his is, Daisuke walked over placing a hand to Krad's head. "Are you ok, Krad? You look kinda hot."

**'you shouldn't have said that'**

'why not?' Daisuke was pulled to Krad's face. His lips stolen in a kiss only to be nibbled on a second later.

**'that's why'**

Krad tugged on Daisuke's lower lip as he slow pressed him into the counter, grinding his hips as Daisuke gave out a begging whimper.

***try not to dirty the counters, i don't wanna have to bleach them again***

* _i make no promises_ *

           

~*~

           

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Daisuke/ **Dark'** inner talk  
>  ~Satoshi/ _Krad~_ inner talk  
>  ***Dark** / _Krad*_ inner talk
> 
> ~*~

 

~*~

 

Dark sat down on the kitchen floor wincing.

*damn you krad!*

* _ZZZZZ_ *

Grabbing the sponge, Dark started scrubbing the bottom cabinets. Daisuke and Krad had gotten carried away with their fun.

Creating a giant mess for Dark to clean up while Satoshi curled up on the couch with a 'cat that got the canary' smile.

' **why must he be so cute afterwards** '

'because you love him'

' **you're awake? good, now you can clean your own mess** '

'ZZZZZ'

' **damn you daisuke** '

 

~*~

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Daisuke/ **Dark'** inner talk  
>  ~Satoshi/ _Krad~_ inner talk  
>  ***Dark** / _Krad*_ inner talk

                   

~*~    

****

' **well since you three are all asleep, i'm gonna go buy some lunch** ' hearing no argument, Dark swapped Daisuke's PJs for black jeans and skin tight shirt.

Grabbing Satoshi's wallet, he locked the door on his way out, making sure to snag sunglasses on his way.

Walking through the park after having lunch was a good way to relax. Unless of course you're Dark Mousy and one of your fan-girls spots you. Then you have to run for your life and hide.

' **DAISUKE!! HELP ME!!!** '

'ZZZZZ'

"How can he still be asleep after all that screaming?" Dark thought out loud.

Shifting to a better position for comfort, Dark leaned against the tree.

***unless you want your boy toy to be raped, get your ass over here and save me!!!!***

* _WHAT HAPPENED?!_ *

***i got hungry, and you all were sleeping. i'll meet you at the park by Daisuke's fountain.***

* _i'll be right there!_ *

***bring a coat***

"OH MY GOD!! THERE HE IS!"

"DARK, I LOVE YOU!!!!"

"MARRY ME!!!"

Running, Dark found a place to switch bodies. Waiting for the females to pass, Dark, in Daisuke's body, walked to the fountain to wait for their lovers.

                   

~*~

                   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **a/n:** To Be Continued? Fangirls of Doom!!! have fun.

**Author's Note:**

>  **a/n:** just transferring this over, no new chapters. sorry


End file.
